Double FiveSome Date
by Albedo XL
Summary: WARNING! LEMON! Don't say I didn't warn you! MOMO and Jr. are about to go on a camping trip, but 8 other people have other plans for them... Multiple pairings... AU Episode 3 WARNING! LEMON! Albedo


Double Five-Some Date 

By: Albedo

In the middle of the woods, a horror awaits an unlucky (or lucky), unsuspecting couple. In the dark of the night in the middle of the woods, evil is about in all its perverse ways. In the middle of the woods in the dark of the night in two tents, a new experience waits for the boy and girl…

"Is this the place?", a small voice said in the last light of evening while walking slowly on the leaf-littered faint path.

"I think so…", he said while looking at the map of the mountainous area. Then he folded the map and placed it back in his pants pocket. "Hey wait. I see a bit of smoke from the camp!"

"Shall we go, Jr.?", a small hand squeezed one Jr.'s fingers in insecurity.

"Well, how will we know what's going on and what will happen? C'mon…", and he slowly pulls along MOMO, comforting her for a bit the rest of the mile.

"Are the girls here, too?", MOMO said worriedly, hoping for a yes of comfort.

"Yeah…", Jr. replied quite amusedly after watching her worry and fret about the camp out. "I'm sure nothing too surprising will happen to night. Just a campfire dinner and chat, a peaceful night out here in the wilderness, and a beautiful sunrise to watch, then we will leave happy, and in one more week, we'll get married. Good plan?"

"Yeah, but what if tonight…"

"Tonight will be fine; I won't let anyone touch you after last night...", then he grabbed her gently and pressed himself against her and kissed her tenderly while his eyes became horizontal slits and a slight smile curled the edges of his lips. "But the gang is unpredictable so who knows what can happen tonight. Let's just take it as it comes, ok?"

"Alright…", MOMO still worriedly whispered, "…but I'm still afraid…"

Jr. sighed calmly and smiled at her comfortingly, then he said softly, "If something does happen, then here…", then he handed her a small package of three ribbed condoms and sighed calmly, "Remember that my definition of sex is when you don't use any form of birth control. Just keep that mind. But don't let me catch any man having my definition of sex with you or ….they'll die…", and his sly slight grin faded into a warning mute and emotionless, straight line of a frown.

MOMO looked at him truthfully and said faithfully, "I would never let that happen; I would never willingly betray you or go against your wishes, Jr., nor could I for that matter,", then she fiddled with a golden band on her ring finger to show him her sincerity and that she remembered more importantly of all.

Then after they looked into each other's eyes with comprehension, Jr. straightened up and took a refreshing breath and started again, "Well, are we ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so…", then she took his hand, "But you do know that when this trip is over, nothing is going to be the same…", and they began walking again.

_--------------------_

"Oh hey!", "Look, guys!", "They have made it!", "They actually came!". Shouts came from all around a great fire in the middle of the darkening woods greeting their latecomers. Their names are Mary, Shion, KOS-MOS, Shelley, Albedo, chaos, Gaignun, and Jin.

MOMO swiftly nudged Jr., warning him she didn't feel very safe as to there was Albedo, but Jr. gave her a quick kiss and held an arm around her waist protectively so as to reassure her, and as a result, the tension in her muscles decreased considerably.

Behind the crowd of eight were two tents each obviously for both genders, hence the signs saying "Girls" and "Boys" attached to the tents. After Jr. and MOMO said hi to everyone, they put their sleeping bags and the rest of their necessities in their assigned tents, disregarding everyone else's bags…

When they came back to the fire, they all had large amounts of cocoa and marshmallows and soon Jr. and MOMO had to answer the call of the wild and while they were gone, everyone went back to the tents, purposefully disregarding the signs…

Jr. and MOMO came after a few minutes just in time to listen to a bit gossip and chat from both tents: (Girls) "Hey Mary, did you catch the news about a gnosis that looks like Little Master?", "NO! WHO TOLD YA, YA WHORE OF WOMAN?", "She's just not very quiet, is she, KOS-MOS?", "Not likely, since keeping her quiet is 99.99998 out of the question", and (Boys), "So when do you think you'll be able to come to my side, Nigredo?", "Shut up, ass-wipe whore master Albedo!", "Well…does going over to your side include getting free ice cream, Al?", "Uhhh…(insert sweatdrop here)…sure…of course it does…and if you don't mind, my name is Albedo!". But they entered into their designated tents, talking back to their tent mates and closing up the tent flap, disregarding the shapes of the shadows of the voices in the tents…

_--------------------_

"Oh, I'm sorry…I must have the wrong tent…", MOMO hurriedly said as she looked around at all the men staring at her blankly as some of their shirts were thrown about.

"Actually…", Albedo began softly and gently, but with a strange light to his eye, like sincere interest as all the other guys began radiating the same feeling…

_--------------------_

"My bad…I guess I got mixed up, didn't I?", Jr. said quickly as he tried back out of a tent that had four partially undressed females that were seemingly staring a hole in him.

"Actually…", Mary began smoothly and tenderly, but with a strange light to her eyes, like a lower-scaled lust that all the other girls began to radiate…

_--------------------_

And both Mary and Albedo said at the same time, "Your right where you're supposed to be…", as they drew closer to their intended victims in a sexual manner. "This is a little game we made for you, which we intend for you both to enjoy greatly. The rules are simple; just lay back and relax. But the real main rule is that you can't see Jr./MOMO again until the game is over. The game lasts for about three hours, and we will use ribbed and ultra condoms to honor Jr.'s request. When you're ready, we can start, but it's not very useful to try and run away for the tent is fortified by a couple of ethers to make it soundproof and walled so you can't go in or out. I suggest you go ahead and get it over with because we're ready at anytime."

_--------------------_

"But what if I don't want to do it at all?", MOMO whispered in a shaky tone while unconsciously fingering her gold band.

"No Jr. until you do it,", Albedo said plainly, then he sensed and understood her fear, "It's alright MOMO; we won't don't do anything to you that you don't want in the game."

"Well, I guess I have to then…", she said in defeat, hoping that Jr. was also doing it and going through with it as well.

"Well, lay down on the mat and we'll set the timer for three hours,", he said as he pointed to a comfortable looking spot covered in down blankets and pillows, and hidden bags…

_--------------------_

Jr. anxiously stamped the ground in anger mixed with impatience and fearful thoughts for MOMO. But he knew the rules and gave up in a fit, thinking all the while she would have to the same and that she felt the same way. Mary continued her lustful crawl to him, saying while she moved her lips seductively, "When you're ready to begin the three hours of the game, go to the set area and we'll be right with you after we're done setting the timer. But of course, would you like to get it over with?" Her drunken crawl towards him, her heavy-lidded and unfocused eyes, and her lips moving in a very sexual way as she spoke did the trick as he began to submit and walk in a trance like fashion to the area of what Mary spoke of, a sleeping roll decorated with big and small fluffy pillows, assorted blankets of all thicknesses and colors, and hidden bags… 

_--------------------_

Slowly, chaos and Gaignun crept up behind MOMO as she kept backing up into the set area as Albedo kept coming calmly towards her and speaking softly and smoothly and Jin waited by the biggest pillow behind MOMO, the one that she would rest her head.

"MOMO…please come here if you want to see your fiancée again…nothing that will happen tonight will ever be painful…but in fact will be beyond all comprehension of the most intense pleasure imaginable…", and slowly Albedo kept getting closer and closer to MOMO and reaching for her calmly as she began to believe and submit. Finally, the tips of his fingers touched her hips and he began to slide his entire hands around her back fully as he came even closer until, if he wanted to, he could kiss her without moving his head very much. And as she seeped deeper and deeper into a trance-like state, he kept talking to her and he began to slip his thumbs into the sides of her pants, tugging them gently to check how tight they were, and he moved his hands to unzip the zipper and unbutton the top edge then he moved them again to the sides of her hips, this time, reaching his thumbs inside to also grip her underwear. And as he slowly pulled them down, MOMO reached her arms about his shoulders and pulled him closer until their lips barely touched and over time, they pressed a little harder against each other after the edge of her pants reached her knees and this time when Albedo put his hands on her hips, he smoothly started to draw his hands up wards, lifting her shirt with the movement, then when he came to her underarms, he slipped his hands entirely into her shirt and quickly broke the kiss to get her arms and head out of her shirt, leaving her at this point naked before all of the men in tent.

While Albedo had distracted MOMO, Gaignun, chaos, and Jin speedily tore the clothes off their bodies, leaving themselves as bare as MOMO when Albedo was finished with her. Slowly, they closed her in a circle as Albedo had her front, Gaignun, her right, chaos, her left, and Jin had her back and they all began pressing themselves against her in every direction and rubbing her hips, thighs, legs, stomach, chest, back, and sides and kissing her shoulders and neck, as Albedo had her mouth, and eventually they had her gasping for breath.

As soon as they had her laid down on the blankets and pillows, they began to follow her downwards so Albedo was still on top of her, still in control of her mouth and pressing himself in between her legs, chaos and Gaignun was kissing her face, neck, shoulders and caressing her breasts and rubbing and entwining their legs in hers, just on different sides, and Jin was at her face so her head rested in his naked lap as he played with her hair. As soon as they were situated, Albedo slowly moved lower down her body, letting his hands and hair trail across her body freely while looking lustfully into her clouded eyes the entire time. When he finished sitting up on his haunches, he lifted her legs slowly and gently and he got down again with his hands on her knees to keep them from closing on him, but below her eyesight so she woke up completely with her eyes wide open and with a startled scream as she laid her hands on top of Albedo's head to stop him from giving her anymore pleasure as Albedo had then wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her thick, black, curling hair to find her core and surprise her with a slow but deep and penetrating lick, which in time his licks became faster and harder and went down further into her, lapping up more of her every time as she moaned and gasped while breathily pleading for more while pressing her hands harder against his head but failing miserably as he chuckled and continued to bury his face into her. Then for MOMO, she was beginning to feel light headed momentarily as she felt herself fall into a brief trance-like state of knowing nothing and feeling nothing then…

She came back to herself and during Albedo's last few licks, she felt as if her stomach had turned over to release a thousand tiny bolts of energy that made her feel immortal as she screamed from the impact on her body and she began breathing heavily and moaning in a painful pleasure when Albedo wouldn't stop reaching into her and lapping her up.

But he stopped and let her rest as he picked her legs up and slid his legs underneath hers, rested his manhood in between her legs, and when he leaned over her for more kisses, MOMO limply but quickly wrapped her arms around Albedo's shoulders and began kissing him harder than she ever did before and he returned the favor with putting his arms around her back so his weight rested on his elbows and he overtook her mouth and groaning as they frenched as it seemed like an eternity to chaos, Jin, and Gaignun while they were still doing their jobs.

Swiftly, Albedo withdrew from her, grabbed a ribbed condom from one of the hidden bags, tore off the little wrapper, slid it on, and returned to being on top of MOMO in less than 15 seconds.

He frenched her a little more then he bent down to her ear and said softly, "Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes tightly in silence for a few seconds in thought then she whispered finally, "Yes…"

Then he bent down lower and began to lick the edges of her ear and suck on her earlobe as he began to press himself slowly into her and if she felt a little pain, she squeezed Albedo's shoulders a little bit tight and he'd take a small break before resuming. And when he was finally completely inside of her, he sat up a ways and lowered his head and began to rock his hips back and forth gently, sliding in and out of her, and with his special condom on, she felt that she was being rubbed inside and out with a million vibrators, and as he quickened his pace, she felt as if she was being tossed up and down continually along with the tingling feeling of the massage that she felt inside and outside of her body, and when he further increased his thrusting she began to gasp and breathe heavily for air and more of how Albedo was making her feel. His weight upon her body, how hard he was thrusting himself into her that made her bounce up and down, and the feeling that she was getting closer to the most wonderful pleasure that could ever be experienced was all that she could think about at the moment. Then she silently realized that he was gaining power and he was moving faster than she could catch up to then…her entire body contracted and tensed as she screamed from her final release and her muscles gripped Albedo so hard he was thrown into the bottomless pit of sexual pleasure and at the same time he released his cum but she was safe.

After a few minutes of Albedo laying on top of her panting breathlessly and with his manhood still inside of her, she finally had the strength to gently push him off of herself then she turned over to find herself putting her arms about chaos, choosing him to be her next playmate…

_--------------------_

Jr. laid down submissively on the sleeping roll as Mary came crawling over to him seductively after she set the timer along with Shion, KOS-MOS, and Shelley in their bare essentials. Then as if to some unspoken command, Jr. slowly began to sit up so Mary could sit in his between his legs, and when she did, she tipped his chin up and she leaned onto him until their lips brushed against each others then very quickly, their mouths were moving rapidly as they got deeper into the kiss as to their tongues were licking each other hard. While Jr. was occupied with kissing her, Mary slowly slid her hands underneath his shirt and rubbed her hands on his chest while she was swiftly taking off his shirt, which he later tossed it somewhere in the tent.

While Mary was distracting Jr. with her charm, Shelley, KOS-MOS, and Shion removed even their bare essentials to uncover the sacred flesh of their bodies.

Then her hands journeyed downwards until she reached the edge of his pants and waited a little for Jr. not to be concentrating, and when his lost his worldly focus, he awoke with a start and with a shocked yelp as she quickly slipped her hands down the crotch of his pants to touch the bare flesh of his manhood as she began to stroke him gently, then harder and more passionately until he came into her hands.

As Jr. came, he broke the kiss to bury his face in her shoulder and gasp for air and clutch her to himself and he wanted more, more…but as he was about to grab her hands and place them against himself, as if she read his mind but decided to go further, she pushed Jr. onto his back and continued rubbing his manhood as he moaned and tried to resist pushing her head down to his waist and forcing her to suck him stiff so he clenched a bit of the sleeping bag in his fists as she traced her fingers along a vague line on a bulge in his pants, while it got Jr. to gasping. Then she quickly pulled off his pants and put his member in her mouth, licking and sucking on him vigorously as Jr. gave out a sharp scream then was breathing heavily with his eyes wide open staring at the top of her head or at the ceiling of the tent.

And after she finished tormenting him, she then went up again to kiss his mouth one more time then Mary let her kisses trail down from Jr.' mouth to his chest and she then kissed and licked his nipples as he moaned softly. After a minute or two, she kissed him down along his stomach and stopped at his naval and dipped her tongue in it, pleasantly waking Jr. from his trance-like sleep as his world had been previously spinning.

Then she stopped completely as she withdrew and retrieved an ultra thin condom, slipped it on him with her hands and gave him some time recuperate from her attack. After a few minutes passed and Jr. was breathing calmly with his manhood standing up on its own, Mary slowly climbed on top of him and let him slide into her, but quickly enough, they both were going at it as Jr. was bucking his hips up and down, in and out of her, forcing himself deeper in her and Mary bounced herself on top of him, letting him have his way. But soon though, Mary and Jr. were feeling the effects of it as they were coming closer to their orgasms. So before Mary came, she wanted Jr. to have his first so she traced a line from his anus to the base of his length and right as her finger touched his being, Jr. came so hard, he bit his lip enough to bleed as he shoved himself as deep as he could into Mary before collapsing fully onto the floor as Mary's muscles contracted around him and she fell beside him.

This time after a few minutes, Jr.'s breath evened out so he turned over, put an arm around, and pressed his organ against Shelley, choosing her to have sex with next...

_--------------------_

chaos slowly set himself on top of MOMO while kissing her fully and tying her hands above her head with a leather strap to a sturdy tent pole. MOMO moaned in anticipation for her new mate to perform for her and chaos tried his hardest not to justblush and shy away from her. Albedo took his place on MOMO's left side, stroking her breast and kissing her shoulder, as Gaignun and Jin hadn't moved at all, but were enjoying themselves thoroughly just by watching real live, interactive sex.

chaos then began to press himself firmly against MOMO's thighs as he also took one breast into his hand and the other into his mouth. MOMO let out a shocked gasp, then she had an urge to have her hands free and press chaos' head harder on her breast. Then chaos began to suck and lick her nipple as her other nipple was being rolled in between his thumb and forefinger. She wanted more and more to be free of her bonds as she was lifting her chest off the ground, testing her bonds, breathing more quickly, and her eyes were almost completely closed.

But then all of a sudden, chaos slowed down to a stop then he relocated his hands in between her legs as his hands massaged her intimately and they acted as a barrier between herself and his manhood. Soon, he had MOMO straining on her bonds, breathily pleading for more. And as quick as she was begging, she came and clumsily fell back to the ground, panting, as he left her alone to slip on another ribbed condom. After a few minutes when she was fine and ready for more, chaos half-laid on top of her, resting a little weight on her hips, stomach, and chest, and swiftly, he slipped himself inside of her, admiring how small, but warm and cozy it was, and in almost no time, their hips were rocking quickly to each other's pace, racing to get to the climax first. MOMO could barely keep up to him so chaos thrust himself much harder and deeper into her to compensate for her sluggishness. But quickly enough, chaos' boost helped her to start losing him as she beat him to the pleasure, leaving him to come at a close second, thanks to her orgasm as she tightened herself around him, squeezing him till he came. chaos almost fainted on top of MOMO as she was trying to regroup herself for the last half of the three hours.

Gently, she playfully threw chaos off of her to her left and she turned to her right, her lips coming into contact with Gaignun's, choosing him for the third round...

_--------------------_

Shelley, a little shocked that Jr. was pressing himself up against her, over came her surprise as put a leg over his waist, pressing herself more firmly against him. Jr. began to get hard again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and pulled Shelley closer to him so that her breasts had their full weight on his chest and then he kissed her, first lip-to-lip then full out frenching. Since they were on their sides, Shelley rolled on top of Jr. and slowly leaned forward enough for the tips of her nipples to rub across his chest, but far enough away so he couldn't kiss her easily.

But while he was distracted with her breasts, Shelley grabbed a set of metal handcuffs with the key, cuffed Jr.'s wrists and hooked the chain of the cuffs under a heavy metal hook in the ground, and gave the key to Mary for safekeeping, for she was done with her round of the night. Then Shelley realized that something large and hard was pressing against her maidenhood as if it wanted something only she could give to it and she blushed.

By this point, Jr. was pulling against his handcuffs and was more than ready to go at it because since he was hard as could possibly be without touching himself, there was no need this time for him to be stimulated any more and a couple more nudges against her let her know to slip on a condom and hop on.

And she did just that; she put on another ultra thin condom for him and she quickly got on top of him, but soon, she was ahead of Jr., beating him to the source of pleasure. So then she touched the base of Jr.'s organ and trailed her fingers up until her fingers disappeared inside of herself and just that stimulation made Jr. come fast and hard, ending when he thrust himself as far as possible inside of her. Then when Shelley came, her muscles closed him in a much tighter space, making him yelp a little in painful pleasure. And then Shelley kept herself braced up as she slowly she slid off of his hips, giving him a little bit of time to catch his breath before moving on to round three.

After a few minutes, his blood flow became normal, but his fatigue was beginning to get at him because of all the excitement and how demanding sex is on the body when forcing it to go beyond its limits. Shelley then took off his condom and threw it out in the trash. With his hands still tied above his head, he rolled a ways away from Shelley, but unexpectedly bumped into Shion, tangling his legs in hers, automatically setting each other up for round three...

_--------------------_

MOMO's tiredness began to set in after all the sex she was having and which to her was physically demanding, but she knew that in order to see Jr. again, she had to complete the three hours. Then she focused on the main task at hand: Gaignun, then later, Jin.

Gaignun stretched his legs over hers and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to press her against himself while her hands were still tied. And then he kissed her fully on her mouth for a minute then he slowly went lower and lower on her body, trailing kisses all the way till he reached her ankles, which he spread apart, but left them a little bent upwards so that later, she still would have a little movement, but not enough. With her ankles, he got two more leather straps and he tied them to two more sturdy poles. Then he went up to her face again, but this time, he began to attack her neck as his hands were busy fondling her breasts.

MOMO began to moan a little, but for this Gaignun here, a little bit was not enough; he started to nibble, then bite, her neck gently and he squeezed her breasts while rubbing his thumbs in circles on them. Then she began to moan louder and breathe heavier as she lifted her hips up to try to get his attention so that they could get it over with.

But Gaignun had other plans; he slid his hands slowly down her back to her bottom and touched her anus while he lowered his head near her intimate area. Then at the same time, Gaignun licked her ferociously and slid one finger into her ass, making her cry out loud and pant loudly as her eyes were wide open but were uncomprehensive due to the painful and extremely pleasureful way Gaignun was making her feel. MOMO was panting for more and soon she could barely breathe until she gave a silent scream then fell on the ground in exhaustion, wondering how she was going to make it through the fourth round of sex. The mere thought of it almost did make her pass out.

The only thing that helped overcome her fear was when Gaignun took his finger out of her and for first time, he looked at her longingly, waiting for her to recover and be ready to finish the third round. Very shortly, though, she was ready for the contest to be over with and see her beloved. She nodded to Gaignun and quickly, he lowered himself down into her after putting on yet another ribbed condom and quickly enough, their hips were thrusting together in a balanced rhythm and soon MOMO reached her peak and gripped Gaignun with every inner muscle she had until he came as well.

Then her dread returned as Jin finally moved from his place as her headrest to down on top of her then everything began to go pitch black, even though she was still sane, awake, and had her senses under control…

_--------------------_

Jr. was doomed; Shion, one of his best friends, was right in front of him with no scrap of clothing on and was about to make love to him.

She climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach, watching him as his eyes threatened to pop. Then it moved into the almost normal round routine; she began to kiss him while pressing her breasts against his chest then she broke the kiss to let the tips of her erect nipples scrape across his, making his nipples harden as well. She splayed her hands across his chest and let them travel down to his stomach to keep him occupied as Mary got another set of handcuffs, cuffed his feet together then tied the chain around a metal pole in the ground.

Shion then trailed her hands lower to his crotch and she began to massage his testicles as she slowly licked the head of his manhood and later, sucked him dry of all his child-bearing fluid as he moaned and panted loudly in his pleasurable torment, wishing his hands and feet were free as he was straining himself against the metal links so he could run away and find MOMO, but then another part of himself wanted to be free because of the treatment he was getting and that half wanted to repay them all.

In an instant, he yelled out in agony as he came again into Shion's mouth, letting her swallow his fluid. Then she let her head rest on his stomach, letting her breasts now massage and keep warm and erect his now rock-hard, hot cock. He pulled harder at his bonds, but still to no avail as she still let her breasts stay put and she started to kiss his navel. Then when she decided not to play with him anymore, she quickly slipped an ultra thin condom back on him again and she planted her hips on top of his, but almost immediately, he began to buck himself into her, surprising her as she almost fell off, but she quickly braced herself and began to bounce on top of him, according to his rhythm. But in time, his thrust became faster and more powerful as he was drawing near his point of no return. Then he felt hands come about his testicles, rubbing them just enough to send him over the edge. And soon afterwards, Shion came too as she landed next to him, still with her hands around his genitals.

Then after he was calm and not erect anymore he saw his last mate, KOS-MOS, swiftly appear out of thin air as he began to lose his sight, even though he was still aware of his surroundings, unlike a dream…

_--------------------_

The loss of her eye sight scared MOMO out of her mind, but she hoped that nothing unexpected happened, but since she practically couldn't stop them from doing anything, she had to let it go if she was to ever see Jr. again.

Jin was eager for his turn for he was the last that would get to make love to MOMO, but because she was scared as would anyone be if they had never had sex tied up with a blindfold over their eyes, he went slow, as did chaos and Gaignun. He bent his face down to hers, lightly touched his lips to hers, and when she drew back a little, he touched his lips as lightly as before to hers after a little while, and she this time let him fully kiss her lips, then a little later, let him enter into her mouth.

He then softly trickled his fingers across her chest and sides as he moaned softly into his mouth. Growing a little bolder, he gently placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing a little on them every so often. After some time, he released her mouth and her breasts to let his hands travel once again down her body to her intimate area as he placed his head on her stomach and slowly drew it near her core.

Then, as expected for her and to her pleasure, he dipped his tongue inside of her a couple times, making her whimper in guilty contentment, but then he did something that she didn't expect at all; Jin spread her folds apart with two fingers halfway inside of her, but then what felt like a fiery tongue went into her and out, then in and out again, wrenching a shocked scream from her throat, and afterwards, many loud, agonized moans were being torn from her throat as she came closer to her point, which even after she came, he still, continued to lap her up and gulp her down even after she had no more for him to lap up, tearing impassionate screams from her.

Then when he was finally full of her, he quickly drew out the last ribbed condom, slid it on himself, and positioned himself as he slowly drove himself into her, stretching her a little more because of his girth and making her yelp in a bit of pain. So he stayed still till all traces of her pain were gone then he continued into her more slowly until he fit his entire length in her small passage. Then he began to rock his hips a little so he slid in and out of her, sending her breathing small, almost inaudible, screamed whimpers as the ribs were rubbing her hard for going so slow. Then Jin began to go a little faster, then more, then more until his hips were literally not easy to follow with the eye. MOMO couldn't catch up at all, but soon at his rate of movement, she was beginning to feel the beginnings of her orgasm coming, and as if praying, she closed her eyes, waiting…then she collapsed into nothing as she heard in the distance the faint sound of a bell going off…

_--------------------_

Jr. was scared not because he couldn't see what KOS-MOS was doing; his sensitive ears would perform that function for him, but it was the fact he had never been with out his eyes. He had never had to be totally in the dark with no way to see at all. That was his fear.

But KOS-MOS, although supposedly having no feelings, seemed to know how he felt because she lightly brushed her lips across his, letting him know she was there and there alone, and after that confirmation, he let her in his mouth to explore and play with some before she had to prepare him for the last time he'd have sex that night because she could visibly see sweat and his skin was a shade of a light olive.

After kissing him intensely for a good while, she then let her hands lightly drag along his body as she went lower and lower on his body till she came to his manhood to find that he was ready because his length was the hardest it has ever been in his life. So she quickly slipped on the last ultra thin condom that would be used that night, and as swiftly as she put the condom on him, she jumped on his lap, and with that amount of weight, Jr. was in such a hurry to see his wife-to-be, he began to bounce KOS-MOS up and down on his lap quickly that almost right then he almost had his orgasm but KOS-MOS used her powerful android strength to hold him back and he had to work his way back up again, but this time, he got to the same sensation that was near his orgasm quicker than the first time. And he kept thinking, thankU-DO, it's almost…..then as he came, his head was falling to the floor, passing out from exhaustion as he heard off in the distance what sounded like an echo of a bell going off….

_--------------------_

Jr. / MOMO found themselves in a dark room during the middle of the night, in all probability, it was around three a.m., the bed that Jr. / MOMO was on was drenched as if someone spilt a bucket of water on the mattress, and Jr. / MOMO found himself / herself holding someone tightly.

"Jr.…?", MOMO's weak voice trembled as it came out of her mouth. The person's smell was familiar; fiery and like sun-warmed water, as was the texture of the person's skin familiar too; the skin was soft and smooth without the hair of growing older.

"MOMO?", Jr. asked wearily as he saw the body's hair was short and peach colored and the smell registered easily; sugar, honey, and strawberries.

They both released each other to look at each other more closely, and sure enough the both of them were back together again. And soon tears from both sides of the bed began to flow as they comforted each other about the common problem. But all in all, they were happy to be together.

Then they began to think deeply about the problem….

"Wait,", Jr. said as he analyzed the impossibility in his head, "I don't think we ever even went. I don't think that the camp out ever even happened!"

MOMO was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Yesterday was Saturday and what did we do on Saturday? We made love pretty much a good portion of the day. And right now, it's 3:00 a.m. Sunday,", he said pointing to a digital clock. "It never happened,", he concluded.

"Then how do you explain this?", MOMO asked while pointing to the wet bed.

Jr.' face went tomato red at the thought. "Well the only way that this could happen is that we had the same exact dream and…we were….sleep talking and sleep moving…so we were…making love ….in our sleep….four times…", then he grinned bashfully at the thought of what he did to the bed, "My bad…."

"But how do we have the same dream?"

"On rare occasions, it happens as a coincidence….or….", he remembered that they were sharing a mansion with Shelley, KOS-MOS, Mary, Shion, Albedo, Chaos, Gaignun, Jin, "Someone cast an ether on us to have the same dream….", and he cursed silently at Albedo, knowing he was the man of perverse ways…

Then they heard footsteps and creaking floorboards come closer to them and soon an army of four girls and four boys in boxers, night gowns, undershirts, and pajamas with disgruntled faces on came knocking on their bedroom door, not giving them enough time to cover up their sheets before Mary broke down the door with simple body slam.

Then Mary yelled, "YA GUYS ARE SICK! OH U-DO, WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOIN'? YA TWO WOKE ALL O' US UP AND WERE ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MANSION! JESUS CHRIST! IF I HEAR ONE MORE MOAN OUT O' EITHER OF YA GUYS, I'M BEATIN' YOUR ASSES TA BLOODY PULPS, YA HEAR ME?"

Jr. and MOMO were absolutely mortified.

"That's better…let's go guys….I don't think they'll bother us again…", and the entire group slowly disappeared out of sight down the corridor.

Jr. got up after he was sure the troop left, then he hammered a sheet over the door frame so they could have some privacy, then he turned to MOMO and sighed. "What a screwed up night…"

_--------------------_

Author's Notes: Please review!


End file.
